The ever high quality and price of fine skis and bindings have created the need for a protective container of the same caliber. Greater equipment expense has exacerbated the problem of travel related damage whether caused by road debris, salt corrosion or freezing rain while atop a rack or by airline baggage handling abuse. Unprotected skis are exposed to cosmetic injury and dangerous detuning of release settings. Most damage to skis is done not while in use, but while in transit.Various devices have been used to store and transport skis. These devices have included ski racks mounted to a vehicle where the skis are mounted in an exposed condition. Other devices have included bag like devices which may be carried by the user. It would be desirable if a ski carrier could be provided which maintains the skis in a protected manner to prevent, for example, damage to the bindings. It would also be desirable if a ski carrier could be provided which is capable of being mounted to a vehicle as well as capable of being carried by the user and is also capable of being stored in a convenient manner during periods of non-use. It would further be desirable if such a ski carrier could be aerodynamically shaped so as to minimize air resistance when the ski carrier is mounted to a vehicle.
Such an ideal ski carrier should minimize the inconvenience of cleanings of the equipment. The ideal ski carrier should also provide secure summer storage and be sufficiently light weight, strong and inexpensive.